Lion Noir II
by PhoenixDfire
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are visiting Edinburgh. Adrien's Father is putting on a Fashion Show as part of the Edinburgh Festival, so the entire class has come along as part of a field trip. Marinette guides the class to her Uncle's Coffee Bar, hoping to confirm her suspicions about her teacher, when the unexpected happens. Lion Noir I - /s/13143975/1/Lion-Noir
1. Chapter 1

'But Miss,' Marinette Du pain-Chang shouted as she ran to catch up with the rest of her class. 'There is fire coming out of that man's Bagpipes!'

'Come along Marinette,' Miss Bustier, her teacher, chided. 'There is always a Piper with flaming bagpipes on Princes Street.'

As she began to quicken her pace to catch up, Marinette's foot caught on a crack on the pavement. She found herself shrieking as floor began to rise up to meet her. She closed her eyes, expecting to crash painfully into the ground. However, when she opened them again a second later; she found was hovering just above the floor. She was yank as she was pulled back up to her feet and turned to face her savior.

The brilliant green eyes of Adrien Agreste watched her intently as he steadied her. Once he was sure that she was OK, he smiled that perfect smile of his.

'You have to be careful,' He said quietly. 'The pavements seem to be uneven around here.'

_OK Marinette, _She thought to herself. _Say something nice to thank him, you can do this._

'You thanks I erm...'was all that came out of her mouth.

Adrien looked as if he was going to laugh but instead turned and escorted her back to the class. They were all in Edinburgh as part of a school trip to the 'Fringe Festival'. As part of the Festival, the organizers had invited Gabriel Agreste to put on a fashion show, which to everyone's surprise, he had accepted.

Marinette had been hesitant about heading out of Paris, as her alter ego was the superhero Ladybug. She had been reassured by Master Fu, that if something was to happen, he would be able to do something to get her back in time. She was secretly relieved because first of all, she couldn't think of a good enough excuse to get out of the trip, but more importantly, she didn't want Adrien to head away without her again.

'It's a beautiful city,' Rose commented. 'Reminds me of home a little.'

'Edinburgh has been called the Paris of the North,' Miss Bustier explained. 'Some of the architecture is similar. Ever since the days of Mary Queen of Scots, the French and the Scots have always seemed to have a special relationship.'

The class worked its way through the crowd, following the unopened umbrella which their teacher held aloft. As the festival was incredible busy, they found themselves being jostled off Princes Street and around a corner into a quieter area. Miss Bustier looked around, quizzically.

'This place feels familiar.' She said to herself.

Off to the right, there was a coffee shop with old Victorian style windows, which Marinette recognized.

'Oh Miss!' she pointed to the building. 'That's my Uncle's Shop. Can we drop in?'

Miss Bustier seemed to be distracted for a moment and then checked her watch.

'We have to get Mr. Agreste back to the Fashion Show in a few hours but it might be nice to get away from the crowds for a moment.'

'This is Connor's place?' asked Adrien.

'You remembered my Uncle has a coffee shop here?' asked Marinette, obviously impressed that Adrien remembered.

'Well, He did save me from an Akuma attack,' explained Adrien. 'Kind of hard to forget that.'

With that, they worked their way through the crowd and into the coffee bar. Relieved to be out of the crush, Marinette looked round. The main room had a clean dark wooden floor. Lots of tables which were surrounded by large black leather chairs and settees. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling which was supported by marble pillars.

Compared to the large crowds outside, it wasn't anywhere as busy as the other shop's they'd been in and a sense of relief seemed to ripple through the class as they walked over to a couple of free couches and took the weight off their legs.

'Feels like I've been walking all day,' said Rose, rubbing her feet as she sat down.

'I'll get us some drinks,' stated Miss Bustier.

'I'll help,' volunteered Adrien so quickly it took his teacher by surprise.

'Same here.' Marinette quickly said before Chloe or Lila could interrupt.

Their teacher was obviously taken aback by their enthusiasm. Marinette and Adrien quickly took the classes orders and walked up behind their teacher towards the main counter.

'How come you have a little smirk on your face?' Adrien asked Marinette as they joined the queue.

Marinette felt her face flush a little. How could she tell Adrien that she knew that her uncle used to be a previous incarnation of the hero Cat Noir and that their teacher might be a previous version of her own alter ego, Ladybug.

'I think my Uncle and Miss Bustier might know each other.' She whispered to him.

'Really?' Adrien whispered back. 'How come?'

'Well, she was an exchange student in Edinburgh….'

'No…' Adrien's eyes widened in shock. 'He might have known her when he was Cat Noir?'

There was an awkward pause.

'How did you know that he was Cat Noir?'

'Aw C'mon.' Adrien almost rolled his eyes. 'He transformed into that Lion Noir when he was Akumatized? He had to be a previous Cat Noir.'

'Hang on,' he exclaimed keeping his voice low. 'If you're saying that Connor might know Miss Bustier, you mean he might **know** her….'

He paused dramatically.

'… as the an incarnation of Ladybug?'

Marinette blushed furiously. She hadn't expected that Adrien knew about her uncle being a previous incarnation of Cat Noir. She had been emailing Connor about what it was like to be a superhero and what had happened when he was Cat Noir. She was completely shocked that Adrien managed to deduce that Miss Bustier could be the equivalent Ladybug. Had she let something slip she shouldn't have?

'Look,' Marinette said, trying urgently to backtrack. 'I was only thinking they knew each other when she was here.'

'What are you two muttering about?' said Miss Bustier, turning to see why her two pupils were whispering conspiratorially.

'Erm, No Reason,' replied Marinette, obviously blushing.

Miss Bustier gave them both a quizzical look and then asked 'Have you got the order ready?'

'Yes Miss,' confirmed Marinette. 'Please let me….'

When Miss Bustier nodded, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and pushed forward and waited until it was their turn in the queue. Her Uncle was so busy serving other customers and hadn't notice the latest arrivals. She waited until he turned his attention to the next customer.

'Hi, What can we get …' Connor said, trailing off as he recognized his niece. 'Marinette!'

'Hello Uncle Connor!' Marinette grinned at him. 'Surprise!'

'Aye, you're right there!' Connor smiled at her and then recognizing the boy next to her. 'And Adrien too, I see.'

'We're here with the whole of my class,' said Marinette and gestured to the crowd behind her.

'Right, hang on a second.' He turned to look at some of the staff behind the counters.

'Jeannie!' He yelled to a girl with red hair. 'Can you take these folks orders?'

He indicated where the class were sat.

'Sod off Connor!' The girl yelled back. 'I'm run off ma feet over here!'

Connor sighed. 'Yeah, it's busy, even for the Festival.'

'Oh, I can make the coffee,' volunteered Marinette. 'We've got the order ready.'

'You know how to use one of these?' Connor asked, pointing at the huge coffee machine behind the counter, which was below a television, showing a football match.

'Easily,' Marinette said. 'It's similar to the one in our Bakery.'

Connor nodded and let Marinette behind the counter, handing her a spare apron.

'I can help too.' offered Adrien.

'I don't think so Mr. Agreste.' Miss Bustier interrupted. 'We've got to keep you ready for the fashion show. Can you imagine what your father would say if you came back scolded?'

'I take it that you are they're teach…' Connor was saying as he turned to look at Marinette's teacher.

Marinette allowed herself a small smile as her Uncle seemed to freeze when he locked eyes with Miss Bustier. She was also staring back at him with the same confused expression.

'Have we met?' Miss Bustier asked hesitantly.

'You do look very familiar but I ….' replied Connor slowly.

'Can't place you?' Miss Bustier finished.

'That's so strange.' Connor said and then he seemed to regain his focus.

Adrien also seemed to pick up the byplay between Connor and his teacher and then he winked at Marinette.

'I can still take the coffee over to everyone.' He said, completely breaking the spell between them.

Marinette quickly worked the coffee machine, trying her best to listen in to the conversation.

'I think I've tasted your tablet,' said Miss Bustier. 'Marinette brought some to share in class.'

'Ah, I hope it wasn't too sweet for you.'

'Oh No.' replied her teacher. 'I used to love the stuff when I lived here. Felt like you really have to brush your teeth afterward.'

'You lived here?'

'Yes, I was an exchange student for about a year.'

'Really? Where?

'The University.'

'I went there,' Connor sounded interested. 'What year?'

'Oh, it would be about eleven years ago or so. This place was a pub, not a coffee shop.'

'That is really strange,' Connor said. 'That's when I was at university and this place used to be my favorite pub too.'

'It's amazing we didn't meet.'

'You'd be hard to forget.' said Connor smiling, and then realizing what he'd said looked a little bashful.

Miss Bustier looked at him with an amused smile. 'Why, thank you. How much do we owe you?'

'Nothing,' replied Connor with a smile of his own. 'It's on the house.'

He turned to Marinette.

'And you, young lady, are in trouble for not telling me you were coming!'

'Aw, but then I wouldn't have been able to surprise you!' Marinette teased.

'You here long?'

'We'll be going back to Paris tomorrow; Adrien's got a fashion show to do today.'

'Well, you are all welcome to come back after the show is finished. It would be nice to catch up.'

'I hope so, Uncle Connor.'

Marinette finished the coffee order and her, Adrien and Miss Bustier took trays of drinks over to the class.

Adrien walked backed from the class with a stack of empty trays in his hands. He was hoping that it wasn't too obvious that he was going to have a chat with Connor.

'Thanks,' Adrien said, as he put the trays on the counter.

'I should be thanking you,' replied Connor. 'With Jeannie run off her feet, I needed the help.'

'I meant about your last email,' explained Adrien in a low voice. 'That double tap with the staff, I didn't know the it could do that.'

'You are still learning.' Connor said. 'Might not be the best idea to talk 'shop' at the moment.'

'I know but I wanted to …'

'Who's tha pretty wee boy?' interrupted a voice.

Jeannie stepped up behind the counter, putting a huge pile of trays on top of what Adrien had left before. Adrian looked at the girl, she seemed to be a bit older than his classmates but there was also something familiar about her that he couldn't quite place.

'Adrien' he spluttered out, not able to take his eyes off her for some reason.

There was an awkward pause, where Adrien felt he was just staring at the girl dumbfounded.

'Acht! I knew it.' Jeannie grumbled. 'He thinks I'm that Merida girl, doesn't he?'

Adrien looked over at Connor, who was trying to hide a smirk, and then back the Jeannie. She had the look of that character if not the actual features. Having long wild ginger hair didn't help.

'Erm.' Adrien managed to stutter out.

'Everywan says "Hey Jeannie, you know you look like that girl from that Brave film." And I say "Shut yer cake hole, otherwise, I'd gi you a slap across yer pretty green eyes!"'

With that, Jeannie turned to Connor, pushed a paper order into his chest and stormed off towards another set of tables at the back of the coffee bar. Connor looked at Adrien apologetically.

'She's having a bit of a stressful day.' Connor explained. 'Although she's never called anyone's eyes pretty before!'

'Really?' Adrien said, already feeling a little lost in this conversation.

'Perhaps she was asking you out?' Connor looked at him mischievously.

'Aye!, He should be so lucky!' Jeannie called from the other side of the room.

'How was she able to hear that?' Adrien asked, astonished.

'No Idea.' sighed Connor. 'Which is why I don't want to talk about …'

Connor put his hands up behind his head as if to show a pair of cat ears. Adrien nodded, finally understanding. He looked over at his classmates, knowing he shouldn't really take chances talking about superhero stuff in front of them. He caught Marinette looking at him curiously. She got up and walked over to counter to join them.

'Anyway, if you and Marinette can visit after the fashion show, we can talk then,' Connor explained, while also looking at Miss Bustier. 'Besides, I'd like to talk to your teacher about when she was in Edinburgh.'

'OK,' replied Adrien. 'I'll make sure my father lets me.'

Connor was about to reply, when the television behind the counter, interrupted the football match to reveal a stern looking man in a suit.

'This is a news flash. Edinburgh is under attack…'l


	2. Chapter 2

_Connor_

'What the ff…flying fudge!' exclaimed Connor, recovering well.

Everyone looked over at the television.

'We don't know what's happened but there appears to be two individuals tearing apart Princes Street. One appears to be wielding what looks like an oversized Caber and the other…' The presenter seemed to pause in disbelief. 'The other, appears to be using his bagpipes as some kind of flame thrower!'

On the television, people could see the two individuals quite clear. Both wore Kilts but were bare chested. They looked as if they had been painted blue from head to foot and both had a shock of unkempt ginger hair poking under some kind of tartan bonnet.

'Ach,' Connor sounded almost disappointed. 'How short-bread is that!'

'They look like a big pair of Tochters!' sneered Jeanie. 'Ye'd think they'd had a couple of bevvies af'ter tha fitba!'

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in confusion.

'Don't worry I'll explain later.' Connor said to them quietly.

'Do you think that Hawkmoth's here?' asked Adrien.

'What do you think?' said Marinette, sounded determined. 'That's got to be his handy work.'

She started to look at Connor, as if pleading to give her an excuse to run. She was staring so intensely at her Uncle she didn't notice that Adrien was giving Connor the same look.

'I think it's a trap.' Connor said thoughtfully.

'How come?' Adrien asked, obviously taken aback.

'Maybe this Hawkmoth is seeing if the Ladybug and Cat Noir from Paris will turn up and try and save the day,' He reasoned. 'If they turn up, then Hawkmoth knows that whoever is visiting Edinburgh from Paris, could be the super heroes he's after.'

'Ohh,' Marinette gasped. 'That's sneaky.'

'What if Lion Noir made an appearance instead?' Adrien asked slyly.

'Oh, I don't think that's a good idea,' replied Connor, who looked genuinely worried. 'Last time, Lion Noir almost wreaked Paris.'

'I'm quite sure that things won't go that far.' said Adrien.

Marinette leaned in to her uncle, so Adrien wouldn't hear.

'But how will you get hold of Plagg?' She whispered urgently. 'That Kwami is the only one that can turn you into Lion Noir.'

Out the corner of his eye, Connor saw a small black cat like creature, hovering in the air, close to the staff break room. He quickly glanced at Adrien who just returned his look with a small smile and a wink. He glanced back up to see the Kwami disappear through the door.

'I don't think that will be a problem.' He replied quietly to Marinette, pointing to the break room.

'Jeanie! Don't let anyone leave.' He ordered. 'It's not safe outside.'

'Really Sherlock,' Jeanie shot back, eyes never leaving the television. 'Never would have guessed!'

Connor walked out from behind the counter and walked into the staff room. Marinette sneaked in behind him. There, floating in mid air, was Plagg. The small Kwami was glaring at the pair of them.

'I hope you realise I haven't had anything to eat for the last hour,' He complained. 'I'm not going to be at my best!'

Marinette giggled as Tikki, her own Kwami and the little magical creature who would allow Marinette to turn into Ladybug, burst out of her purse. Somehow the little creature looking both annoyed and worried.

'You're always thinking of your stomach,' Tikki complained back.

'Hush you two! No Arguments now,' Connor hushed. 'Here's the plan, Marinette, you stay hidden while I lure those nutjobs over here one at a time. I release the Akuma and you de-akumatize them. If you're not seen then Hawkmoth wouldnae have clue that ye're here.'

'I can't do that,' she cried. 'Ladybug is supposed to a symbol of hope. I've got to be seen to save people to stop others getting Akumatised.'

'I can't do it without you,' replied Connor. 'A Cat Noir, or even a Lion Noir, needs a Ladybug to balance each other out. But if ye're seen, ye could give Hawkmoth too many clues to your real identity.'

'Good Point!' chipped in Tikki.

'Well, she has to do it,' said Plagg snarkily. 'It's not as you can find another Ladybug around here.'

Marinette was about to snap back at Plagg when a thought went through her head. She covered her mouth in nervous anticipation. She couldn't believe what she was going to suggest.

'What if there was?' she asked quietly.

_Caline Bustier_

The Teacher swallowed hard. She'd knew she was afraid but dare not show it in front of the children. The class was watching the television in horrid fascination. Normally, Miss Bustier, didn't feel too worried, Ladybug and Cat Noir would always turn up and save the day. However, Paris was more than a thousand miles away and she didn't have an idea if they could even get here.

Today, in this strangely familiar coffee bar in a foreign country, she felt the cold ice of terror beginning to freeze her insides. There was a crashing sound from just outside the window. One of the Akumatized villains had dropped into the street outside from the roof. Tall and muscular, he had the large six-metre-long caber which he had over his shoulder. For a second, their eyes locked, he grinned and swung the caber towards the coffee shop.

'Children, Duck!' She started to order.

But the blow never came. There was a dark blur and then a tall figure in black was stood, blocking the caber with what looked like a steel staff. She let out a sigh of relief. If Cat Noir was here, then Ladybug would be here as well. Then she realised that the figure in black was much taller than the Cat Noir she was familiar with. This person had broad shoulders and long blonde hair that extended halfway down his back.

The caber-man, swung again, catching the figure in the chest, throwing him through the door next to her and into one of the marble posts behind. The Caber man laughed and jumped away, out of sight.

'Acht,' The figure groaned to himself pulling himself up. 'Am I out of practice!'

Miss Bustier looked at this older version of Cat Noir. She recognised him as 'Lion Noir', someone who had helped Ladybug earlier in the year. He looked sheepishly about and then smiled straight at her. She found herself mesmerised by those deep brown eyes of his. There was something familiar about that smile, she found it confusing but comforting.

'I could do with some help?' He asked, holding out his hand. 'If you're willing.'

'Are you mad?' she replied. 'I can't leave these children.'

'I can help you protect these children,' said Lion Noir. 'But it's a bit of an ask.'

She quickly looked around the class. Marinette and Adrien came up to join the rest of the group.

'We'll be OK Miss.' Marinette said. 'We'll stay here.'

Adrien nodded in agreement.

Hesitantly nodded and without saying a word, she took his hand. Before she knew it; she in his arms and being lifted to the rooftop above the coffee shop.

'This is where it gets a little strange.' Lion Noir said, looking quite embarrassed. 'I need you to try on these earrings.'

'What?' Miss Bustier was incredulous. 'People are under attack and you want to talk fashion?'

'I know it's weird,' Lion Noir confirmed. 'But you'd see if you put them on.'

Miss Bustier was completely taken aback, strange was certainly the right term. Dragged up to these heights and then presented with a pair of red earrings with black spots.

'And this will save everyone?' She asked grabbing the earrings.

'It will help,' Lion Noir smiled that charming smile again. 'Hopefully!'

Miss Bustier put the small stubs on and looked at Lion Noir's hopeful face.

Why would Lion Noir be looking at her that way? She thought. After all she was the quick thinking one, Connor's always been a bit slow on the uptake.

She gasped as realisation began to spread through her. She recognised Connor.

'Penny in the air?' Connor was smirking.

It was as if that part of her that had always felt foggy began to clear and that someone had pulled a stopper out of a bottle of memories and they were being poured into her mind. A small fairy like creature was materialising front of her eyes.

'Tikki?' she whispered.

The little pink Kawami opened her eyes and saw Miss Bustier.

'Caline!' She squeaked excitedly. 'Caline, I remember you.'

Miss Bustier found her vision bluring as memories of her other life filled her.

'Get yer heid in tha game Lass.' came a yell from Lion Noir, interrupting her thoughts. 'You need to focus!'

He jumped in front of her, spinning the staff at an unbelievable speed. A blast of fire came from below, deflected away by Lion Noirs improvised shield. That seemed to shock Miss Bustier awake, there would be time to catch up later.

'Right' She cried. 'Tikki, Spots on!'


	3. Chapter 3

_Marinette_

'Wow,' gasped Adrien. 'Look how fast they are!'

Adrien was sat next to her at the coffee counter while the both of them watched the battle as it played out on the television. The rest of the class were huddled around the table by the window, leaving the pair of them alone. Jeanie, and the rest of the coffee bar, were also ignoring them as they too seem transfixed by the events on the screen.

'How did you find out about Connor and Miss Bustier?' Adrien asked innocently.

_How indeed?_ thought Marinette, trying not to bite her lip.

'Remember the attack on the stadium earlier in the year?' she asked.

'Where I got knocked out?'

'That's the one. Lion Noir rescued me before Ladybug turned up. I could tell it was Connor almost straight away.'

She hoped that Adrien couldn't hear that lying wobble in her voice. This was one of the times she was jealous of Lila.

'About ten years ago, the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous appeared in Edinburgh and Glasgow, here in Scotland. Connor was chosen as the Cat Noir to defend the cities against their attacks.'

Adrien nodded for her to continue.

'He was paired with a Ladybug and for the next four years, they defended Scotland against their version of Hawkmoth and Mayura.' Marinette found it difficult to admit the next part. 'Until one day, they lost!'

'Lost?' Adrien seemed confused and gestured at the events unfolding on the television. 'Seems impossible for that to happen when you see these two in action.'

On the screen, Ladybug had spun her yo-yo into a cat's cradle around the caber as it came crashing down on her, trapping it and holding it steady. Lion Noir brought his staff down on the caber smashing it in two, then he smoothly leapt over Ladybug and blocked another attack from the flame-throwing bag pipe player.

'Yeah, you wouldn't have through it.' Marinette said, obviously impressed by her replacement's ability and teamwork.

'So, what happened?' prompted Adrien.

'Connor told me that if you combine the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous, you can make a wish.' Marinette found her voice caught in her throat for a second. 'They were trapped, there was no escape, so they combined their Miraculous and wished that the Peacock and Butterfly had never been found.'

'But that means that they never would have become Ladybug and Cat Noir.' said Adrien. 'History would re-write itself.'

'It did,' confirmed Marinette sadly. 'But, the worst thing is that Connor remembers everything. Well, everything except who his Ladybug was.'

'Oh man, No wonder he's so ...' Adrien searched for the right word. 'on edge. How did you know about Miss Bustier?'

'All Connor could remember about his Ladybug was that she had green eyes and copper red hair,' Marinette explained. 'But when I brought in his tablet into class for everyone to taste, Miss Bustier told me that she used to be an exchange student in Edinburgh about the right time and she loved that tablet he made.'

'So, you suspected she was his Ladybug?' asked Adrien. 'Does she remember?'

'Connor doesn't think so. He doesn't like to talk about it but I got the impression that they were more than just friends.'

'So, it's like the love of his life never happened but he remembers it anyway?' Adrien whispered in horror.

'Pretty much,' Marinette said glumly.

'I know what that feels like,' admitted Adrien. 'It's like my mother going missing. My father doesn't talk about her. It sometimes feels like she was never there.'

For a second, Marinette could see that Adrien wasn't his usual positive self. There was a hurt there, a loss, that he kept away from everyone else. Was that why he was always doing things to help people out? To keep his mind off the hurt he was going through. Marinette gently placed her hand on his.

'If you ever want to talk about it?' she asked.

Adrien noticed her hand and blushed a little.

'Thanks,' he replied. 'But I am all right. It's just once in a while y'know.'

With that he then smiled and rubbed the back of head and he was back to his usual self.

'Really, ' He said, sounding a little forced. 'I am!'

There was a gasp from the people around them as Cat Noir threw one of the super villains through the Scott Monument. Something struck her as odd about this battle.

'That's a point!' Marinette said out loud. 'Where are the Akumas?'

_Ladybug_

This is phenomenal, Miss Bustier thought to herself as she flew through the air.

She threw out the yo-yo, letting it wrap around the top of the Scott Monument. Once taught, the momentum let her swing around and, with both legs stretched out before her, straight into the flame-throwing piper. Her opponent tried to defend himself by using the bagpipes as a shield.

Like a sad and unfunny whoopie cushion, the bagpipes wailed as they were crushed under her feet and the piper was thrown back down into the park below. She grimaced. She thought the Akuma would have been in the bagpipes but no black butterfly emerged from the smashed instrument.

Cat Noir landed next to her. It was difficult enough dealing with the merged memories of two separate lives but when she saw Connor in the Cat Noir uniform, she found it very distracting. It wasn't Connor's physic which diverted her attention, although the fact that the costume seemed to emphasise his tight and muscular frame, it was his brown eyes which she kept on being drawn to. For years, she had always felt that something was missing from her mind. She even had recurring dreams about someone with those eyes like his and now everything fell into place.

'I smashed the Caber Man's big stick,' Cat Noir reported. 'No Akuma came out of it.'

'Same with the Bag pipes.' She replied

'Then where are those fff…' Cat Noir started.

He caught the look that She was giving him.

'fudging black butterflies.' Connor finished.

She allowed herself a little smile. Connor trying to control his more colourful vernacular, she had always found funny. She was sure that he would make up phrases that sounded bad but weren't, just to see if it would catch her out.

'There they are!' he cried.

He was pointing at the two Akumaised villains who had met up further into the Princess Street Gardens, close to the Art Gallery. Cat Noir started to run at them at a break neck pace, hoping to catch them off guard. She began to give chase. The fact that she had no idea where the Akuma's could be, worried her. It was normally pretty obvious where they had to strike by now. Maybe they were just out of practice.

She caught up with Cat Noir but as they were getting closer, they saw their opponents each open their sporran and reach in. Too far in. Cat Noir threw his arm out in front of her and brought them both to a stop. The piper seemed to grab something and then pulled out a fresh set of bagpipes out of his sporran. The Caber man was doing the same, bringing out another 6m long caber out of his sporran.

'Aw, that's just so wrong,' said Cat Noir.

'Their Sporrans are bigger on the inside?' She said, disbelieving.

'12 would be so proud,' Connor said, under his breath.

She just glared at him for that last comment.

'At least, we have a good idea where those Akuma's are now.' She said.

'Well, I'm no really into smashin another man's sporran,' Connor said. 'But if it's the only way…'

She felt her eye's roll unintendedly at that last remark. Sometimes she wondered if being Cat Noir meant that you had to come out with bad jokes like that all the time. However, as their opponents started to scream and charge at them, she realised she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lion Noir_

Connor admired the way both he and Ladybug attacked. It was perfectly coordinated. It seemed that sub-consciously, they had decided on their targets. She was taking on the Flame-throwing Piper, while he was dealing with the Caber-man. He had to dodged aside, as the Caber man's huge pole came smashing into the ground where he had been.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ladybug spin her yo-yo so fast it created a shield, which protected her from the flames spewing from the pipes. He pulled his staff apart, into two Billy clubs and blocked another strike, catching the pole in a cross and then twisting it out of the Caber-man's hands.

With the Caber thrown far over his shoulder, he quickly performed a snap kick. His foot smashing into the sporran, in front of his opponent's Kilt. Connor felt a slight wince of sympathy, as the Man was thrown back into a wall by the force of his kick. At almost the same time, Ladybug's Yo-yo had slammed into the Piper's sporran, also throwing her opponent back against the same wall.

'Oh No,' she exclaimed, 'That didn't work either!'

Sure enough, their two adversaries began to stand up again. They didn't seem to be affected. In fact, the two of them were grinning for ear to ear.

'That's more like it!' grinned the Piper.

'C'mon!' gloated the Caber man. 'Ma Grannie could hit harder!'

The two blue men charged at Ladybug and Lion Noir.

'Isn't that your line?' Ladybug asked Lion Noir, as she dodged aside.

'But he cannae say it with my wit and charm.' Lion Noir laughed while throwing the Caber man over his shoulder in a judo throw. 'We're going to have to get those sporran's off them, so I can cataclysm them both at once. You got any ideas?'

'Not at the moment,' she replied.

'Lucky Charm?'

'We're not in that much trouble so far.'

'Really?' Lion Noir muttered under his breath, 'Marinette uses hers all the time.'

Lion Noir didn't realise what he had said for a moment. Ladybug was just staring at him wide eyed.

Uh-Oh, he thought to himself.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng?' Ladybug whispered back. 'As in the clumsiest girl in my class?'

Connor felt himself grimace.

'You weren't supposed to hear that.'

'Oh my goodness,' Ladybug exclaimed. 'Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. She's never on time, never around when Ladybug is and…'

Ladybug playfully slapped her forehead.

'… she's got the same eyes and hairstyle. How could I miss the blindingly obvious?'

'You forgot what to look for,' replied Lion Noir. 'Next time, How about we don't re-write time so you forget everything!'

'Hah,' Ladybug smiled to herself. 'Next you'll be saying that Cat Noir is Adrien Agreste.'

Lion Noir looked away quickly, hoping that she hadn't seen that look.

'Nooooooo!' Ladybug gasp in disbelief.

'Can we get on with getting rid of these two teuchters before you go ballistic with your pupils?' Lion Noir asked.

'Oh, I'm going to have to quiet word with those two when I get a chan...'

She didn't get an opportunity to finish what she was saying. The Piper appeared out of nowhere and at Ladybug's neck he was holding a sgian-dubh, the small knife that all Scotsmen are allow to keep in their socks. Before Lion Noir could react, the caber man knocked him over and he felt a massive weight as the Caber itself pinned him to the ground.

'Noo,' gloated the Piper. 'Gie us tha ring an' earrings or it's going to get messy!'

_Marinette_

'Oh No!'

Adrien suddenly stood up in shock. On the television, Ladybug in a hold and disappeared under the caber. Marinette gasped. The villains were about to get the Ladybug Miraculous. She looked over at Adrien, she could feel a lump in her throat. Had she made a mistake by handing her miraculous over? She forced herself to calm down. She herself had been in tougher spots and they'd got out of them and Miss Bustier was supposed to be much more experienced than her.

'We've got to get down and help,' cried Adrien.

'What can we do?' Marinette said. 'We're not superheroes!'

'It's not that,' Adrien said urgently. 'Imagine for a second that you have just found the love of your life after she has been missing for so long and then you are just about to lose her again.'

Marinette realised where Adrien was going with this.

'Oh No, Connor!' she exclaimed.

The two of them got up and bolted for the door. They ran out of the coffee shop and around the corner towards Prince's Street and the gardens where the fight was happening. All the time, Marinette remembered the monster that Lion Noir became when Connor lost his temper. Adrien was right, after everything that her uncle had been though; the thought of losing his Ladybug again would push him over the edge.

_Ladybug_

Ladybug smiled to herself. She had been in this same kind of situation so many times, different plans began to form in her head. She could knew three different ways to break the hold that the piper had on her, two different ways to disable her opponent, leaving him unable to move and one that would hurt. She allowed herself a moment to think about that option but she knew that she was always going to use the method that would hurt the least. Still, she was allowed to think about hurting these idiots, just not to act on it.

She was just about to move, then the caber was thrown away from where it had slammed down on Lion Noir. But it wasn't her partner that stood up. It was a massive creature, which towered over a them all. Eight-foot tall, black fur covering it from head to toe, a human body with the head and mane of a Lion, glowered down at the three of them.

'Oh Connor,' she gasped. 'We have SO got to work on your anger issues!'

The Caber-man ran straight at Lion Noir and the creature swung at him. The next thing she saw was the villain being thrown into the art gallery behind them, landing with a painful crack. She felt the grip from the piper slacken, so she hooked her foot around his leg, knocking his legs from under him and they both fell over onto the floor.

She punched the piper away and then span the Yo-yo around him, pinning his arms and legs. She ran over and pulled the sporran off his waist, which gave way with a snap. One down she thought. But she looked over at where the Caber-man had landed, knowing that Lion Noir was there. She realised with sickening horror, that she couldn't get over there in time and the creature that Lion Noir had become would rip his opponent in two.

She started to run towards them anyway, preparing to using her yo-yo to pin the creature just like she'd done with the piper. Lion Noir had picked the Caber man up and with an arm in each of his claws, started to pull. The man began to scream.

'Uncle Connor,' came a shrill cry.

Marinette, followed by Adrien, came running down the garden's towards them. Both of them ran into Lion Noir. Jumping up and each grabbing an arm of the huge feline.

'Please Uncle Connor,' Marinette begged. 'You won't be able to use the Miraculous again if you kill him.'

Both of the children were hanging for dear life as if it was they who were in that grip. The creature tried to shake them off, when Ladybug had an idea. She span her Yo-yo fast and let it bounce off the back of Lion Noir's head. There was a Scooby-Doo like growl of confusion.

'Weuughh?'

The creature stopped pulling and dropped the Caber man down to the floor. Ladybug saw Marinette and Adrien drop down from Lion Noir's arms and run over to the dazed villain and started to work to undo the sporran from around the big man's waist. Lion Noir turned and stalked towards her. She stood her ground until the massive creature loomed over her.

'Now Listen to Me Lion Noir,' She demanded in her strictest school teacher's voice, 'That is enough. You control that temper of yours or we never see each other again!'

The creature roared at her. She poked him hard in the chest.

'Prove to me that you are the man I remember,' She demanded. 'I want to the man who can control himself, not waste my time with some rage monster.'

The creature roared. It was obviously a struggle. It roared again but slowly began to get smaller and smaller until the creature had reformed into the Lion Noir she remembered. At least he had the good grace to look embarrassed about what just happened.

'Sorry,' He said. 'When I thought that…'

'It doesn't matter,' she interrupted him. 'You controlled it, that's good enough for me.'

She smiled.

'Ladybug, Lion Noir.' came a voice from behind Lion Noir. 'Catch.'

The second sporran came flying over Lion Noir's head. Without looking he stuck his hand up in the air and grabbed it in his hand.

'Thank you, for your help young persons that I have never met.' He called back.

'But we will be having a little talk about this later!' added Ladybug, with the same school teachers voice.

'Aw, don't be mean.' Lion Noir whispered.

'I won't be,' she reassured him. 'But I'm going to let our successors stew for a little while.'

'Aw that is cruel.' He sniggered.

'Shall we?' She said, holding up their two prizes.

'Cartaclysm!'

His hand brushed against the two sporrans, reducing them to dust. Out of which flew two black butter flys, which ladybug returned to the brilliant white colour. She winked at him and threw the yo-yo in the air and called for her lucky charm. A single tube of Lipstick fell into her hands.

'What are you going to use that for?'

She rolled her eyes, he was so slow on the uptake. She put the lipstick on, grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him in for a long, very long kiss. As the miraculous ladybugs flew about them repairing the damage to city, she lingered there in the embrace, hoping that they wouldn't fix things too quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Marinette_

She was running flat out to get back to the Coffee Shop. Adrien was running next to her as the pair of them dodged through the crowds. She was relieved that they seem to be too busy watching Lion Noir and Ladybug embrace in the Princes' Street Gardens. The magical ladybugs flew around them, repairing the vast amount of damage which had been done to the city during the fight.

Marinette found it fascinating to see these magical creatures at work when she wasn't behind the mask and was relieved to see monuments restored and injured people returned to health. She quickly glanced back to where Lion Noir and Ladybug were. The two heroes seemed to talk for a second before Ladybug threw her yo-yo out and used it jump away from Lion Noir and she disappeared over the buildings.

Lion Noir used his staff to pole vault himself into the sky and seemed to disappear from view. She couldn't see where either of them had disappeared to and then wondered if this is why no-one had ever managed to follow her and see her change back to normal. They had just turned the corner back towards the Coffee Shop when the phone in her pocket buzzed.

Meet you two at the top of the coffee shop. She read from her phone.

Looking over to Adrien, she noticed that he'd received the same message. A small flash of curiosity passed through her mind. Why would Connor and Miss Bustier need to see both of them? It was probably to do with the fact that her and Adrien had helped out against the akumatised, she reasoned and Miss Bustier was going to tell them off.

Once they got to the Coffee Shop, the two of them sneaked past the class and Jeanie and climbed the stair to an Attic room at the top of the building. With it's pine floor boards, a double bed, a cupboard on one side of the room and a desk with a computer on it on the other, the room looked as if it had come right out of an IKEA catalog. There were two large skylights in the roof either side of a small light shade.

'This your Uncle's room?' Adrien asked.

'I guess so,' she replied. 'I've never been here.'

Something caught her attention on the computer desk.

'Adrien,' she called softly. 'Look at this.'

There was a single photo on the computer desk. She looked at it and saw a picture of a younger Connor standing on the top of the huge hill called Arthur's Seat, with the entirety of Edinburgh, it's Castle and the Firth of Forth behind him. He had long hair which was whipping about in the wind and grabbing him around the waist was a pretty laughing girl with long copper hair and green eyes. It took a moment for her to realise that she was looking at a picture of a younger Miss Bustier.

'Wow,' Adrien said. 'It's hard to imagine your teacher being anything but a teacher.'

It looked as if Adrien was going to say something else when there was a whining sound from the skylights above them as they opened. Then Lion Noir dropped through one of them, landing with a thud on the floor.

'And I thought cats were silent when they land on their feet.' Came a voice from the roof and then Ladybug gracefully lowering herself down through the skylight using her yo-yo.

'Depends on the size of the cat,' replied Lion Noir.

'I guess so.' replied Ladybug, who then turned to look at her and Adrien.

Marinette began to feel a little uncomfortable under that gaze, expecting to be scolded for their intervention.

'I'm glad it's you…' Ladybug started to say.

Lion Noir coughed, interrupting her.

'What?' Ladybug looked at him curiously.

'They're suffering from Lois Lane Syndrome.' He replied cryptically.

'You mean they haven't worked it out?'

'Nope.'

'And we shouldn't …'

'We can't.' Lion Noir said, with a sad smile. 'Remember what it was like for us?'

'Wa, that's adorable,' Ladybug sighed, with a regretful look at the both Adrien and her. 'but I suppose you're right. Spots Off!'

There was a blinding flash of light and the Ladybug costume disappeared and Miss Bustier was stood before them once again. Marinette saw Tikki hover next to her.

'Oh Tikki,' She sighed. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'In know Caline,' admitted the Kwami, 'But I remember now. You know, I'll always be close.'

Her teacher turned to look at Marinette and winked.

Does she know? Marinette began to feel panic rise in front of her. Oh no no no, Miss Bustier knows.

Miss Bustier turned to Lion Noir. 'I think the miraculous needs to be returned to their current owner.'

'I'll make sure they get there.' assured Lion Noir.

'Would you mind next time I'm in Paris that we go out for a drink?' He said urgently, as she was pulling off the earrings.

'If you, don't I'll be very offended,' she smiled and placed the miraculous into Lion Noir's hand.

As soon as she let go, there seemed to be a little flash from both her teacher and from the picture behind them on the computer desk. Miss Bustier staggered, closed her eyes and then seemed to jerk herself awake and then looked about in confusion.

'Marinette? Adrien?' she said and then turned to face Lion Noir.

'Lion Noir? You said I could help?' confusion began to rise in her teacher's voice. 'Why am I in a bedroom?'

'Oh No!' Marinette whispered out loud.

She saw the expression on her Uncle's face, it was if the light was going out in his eyes.

'You did help, Miss Bustier.' Adrien spoke up. 'Can't you remember?'

From the befuddled look that she was giving both herself and Adrien, it was pretty obvious that she didn't.

'Adrien?' Lion Noir said, with an obvious catch in his throat. 'Please take Miss Bustier back down to the café. I'll make sure that everything is put back to normal in a minute.'

Adrien nodded, looking at both of the Adults with concern. He walked over and helped a dazed Miss Bustier out of the room and down the stairs. Lion Noir and Marinette waited until it was obvious that the others were out of earshot.

'Claws In.'

With a green flash, the uniform disappeared and her Uncle was stood before her, head bowed. Plagg, the Cat Miraculous, hovered near his shoulder. Connor didn't say anything as he handed over the earings to her.

'You two could have stayed as Ladybug and Cat Noir, y know?' Plagg said.

'I know,' admitted her Uncle. 'But we've had our go. We've not been chosen this time round.'

Plagg looked genuinely upset for a second.

'Anyway, haven't you got somewhere to be?' Connor asked the Kwami, with a sly smile. 'Someone with vast amounts of smelly cheese?'

'Yeah,' replied Plagg. 'Next time you're in Paris..'

'I'll bring plenty of Tablet.'

'Urgh! Horrible sweet stuff.' The Kwami flew out of the window. 'Later Losers!'

There was an awkward silence as Marinette put the earrings back on. Tikki appeared next to her, staring down at the floor not being able to look at Connor.

'I'm sorry,' the small Kwami said.

'It's not your fault,' sighed Connor. 'I thought that was it, that once she'd remember that was it but I guess it was not to be.'

Marinette looked over at the photo on the computer desk. It was changed. There was just a picture of Connor by himself, in front of the Edinburgh skyline but missing a girl with copper hair and green eyes.

'Do you still think using the wish back then was the right thing to do?' asked Marinette. 'This seems so unfair.'

'Compared to the alternative?' Connor paused. 'Without a doubt.'

He looked back at the photo on the computer desk.

'It's one hell of price to pay though.'

Adrien

Adrien guided Miss Bustier back to the table where his class mates were. It was weird that it seemed that nobody had noticed that he'd been gone, not even Nino, Alya or Chloe. He put a large cup of Frappichino in his teacher's hand and after a couple of sips, she seemed to be returning to her normal self.

He walked back over to the serving area, where Jeanie was preparing drinks. She took one look at his face and before he knew it, a hot chocolate had appeared in front of him. The ginger hair girl smiled at him and walked away.

'Oh yeah,' came a raspy voice. 'She's definatly interested in you but not as interested as I am to where you've put the Camembret!'

Adrien allowed himself to smile. 'Inside pocket Plagg.'

'Always good to catch up with old friends,' Plagg said. 'But always better to eat cheese afterwards!'

The kwami disappeared into Adrien's jacket, just in time as Marinette and Connor appeared. Marinette sat next down next to him, looking down sadly at the bar. Connor didn't look much better as he took his place behind the counter. He noticed Connor glance over to the class and the teacher who was telling Kim off for pulling faces. He saw Miss Bustier look back and noticed they're eyes seem to lock for a second, then the teacher looked away to tell Chloe off for something.

'I'm sorry.' He said to Connor.

'Don't be.' replied the older man.

'But she doesn't remember.'

'I know,' Conner said, with a small smile on his face. ' But it does mean I have an opperunity.'

'Really?' asked Marinette.

'I was thinking of maybe expanding the business. Jeanie could probably run this place with her eyes closed. Maybe even, open a branch of 'Connor's Coffee' in Paris.'

'And if we could persuade a certain Paris school teacher to try the coffee and tablet there…' Marinette added.

'We could end up with a happier ending?' Adrien asked.

'Something like that.' Connor smiled. 'Imagine falling in love with the girl of your dreams a second time.'

Conner looked away embaressed and then turned back with a coffee for Marinette.

'But I'm getting ahead of myself,' he said. 'I'd like to try to be a friend first. That way, you'll know for sure. Wouldn't you agree?'

Adrien looked at him in confusion and over at Marinette, who just shrugged back, obviously not having a clue what her Uncle was referring to.

'and what did you mean by 'Lois lane Syndrome?' Marinette asked her Uncle.

Connor just laughed out loud.

'Oh, I'm not telling you,' He said. 'It's more fun when you find out by yourself anyway!'

* * *

Author's Notes

Just a quick thank you for the support everyone's given me while writing these stories. Getting notes from people who they've enjoyed these Lion Noir Stories does encourage me to write more. Hope you've enjoyed this one. I think there's maybe one more Lion Noir Story left for me to tell but as I said at the end of the first one, it will probably take a while for me to work out what that story is (Although we'll probably be back in Paris for that one), my Daughter still want more. I will say one thing, I was asked to do a reveal story. However, I feel I can't do one. There are so many other fan authors out there who've done so much better than I could ever do, so I'm leaving it to them. Anyway, it would probably be just be Connor answering the wrong email to either Marinette or Adrien and that would be that.

Slange var Mon Ami!


End file.
